The Aloha Spirit
by Annie4theWin
Summary: The group gets a surprise gift that they can't pass up! (Season six but no real spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

"So, let me get this straight. Your dead friends step brother/butler just called you up out of the blue to tell you that he has 6 tickets that he wants to give you to go to Hawaii for however long you please?" Frankie asks astonished.

Jeff shrugs, "Yup, pretty much."

"Wait, there's eight of us" Annie brings up.

"Oh, it's okay. I have a lot going on here that I can't leave," Elroy says a little glumly.

Chang raises his hand, "I can't go either. I have this, uh, thing I need to attend to."

"If the Dean is going who's going to run the school?"Britta asks.

The group thinks for a moment.

"Elroy, how would you feel about taking care of my usual duties while I'm gone? It's really easier than it looks," the Dean puts his hands together as if he was praying.

"Well, I guess it must be extremely easy since it doesn't seem like you do much. So, sure I suppose I can control this mad house of buffoonery."

Jeff claps his hands on the table and stands, "Get out your floral shirts and head home to start packing. We leave tonight!"

A/N: Hey, guys. Just got this idea stuck in my head and figured I might as well write it. I live in Hawaii (until next month) and I don't know how I didn't think of this before! I have a bunch planned but I just need to find time to get it down with all the school work. I'm still writing for my other two stories, I swear! Hope you guys will like this one, too!


	2. Chapter 2

"Britta! We need to leave now! Jeff is waiting in the car downstairs, let's go!" Annie shouts from the door with her luggage and carry on in hand.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Britta struggles with her suitcase as it snags the carpet and makes her stumble, almost face planting.

"Finally. Okay, Abed did you do everything on the list I gave you?" Annie asks as she checks her list.

"Yup," Abed slips on aviators and heads out the door

._

"Move outta the way!"

"No! You move!"

"Let me through, I'll fit!"

"Guys, you aren't going to fit in the revolving door all at once," Jeff says as he looks around self consciously at the people starting to watch the situation unfold.

He pulls the Dean and Abed out, letting Annie and Frankie get through as Britta waits on the other side. "There. Now let's not make anymore scenes."


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S OVER 50 POUNDS?!" Frankie yells at the lady behind the counter, "I weighed it three times! Maybe you just need to get your scales fixed because mine does not lie."

"Ma'am please calm dow-"

"No, not until you realize that this bag does not weigh 53 pounds" Frankie says stubbornly.

"Frankie, can you..." Jeff pulls her aside. "We really need to hurry up. We still need to get through security and then find our gate, so just pay the extra fee and let's get on with it."

Frankie frowns but nods.

Jeff sighs, "Thank you. Onward."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ma'am can you please step aside?" The TSA agent asks Annie.

"Um, yeah," she answers and walks barefoot towards a big scanner.

"This is just a random check. Would you be more comfortable with a full-body pat down or a body scan?"

"The scan," Annie replies a little nervously.

"Please stand where you see the footprints," he says as he directs Annie in.

"Excuse me! Those things are a violation of privacy! They're basically a virtual strip search!" Britta calls out from the line.

"Britta, shut up!" Jeff says sternly. "Sorry, she was just joking!" He states.

"Annie you don't have to do it! C'mon!" Britta shouts.

"Do you want to take her spot, ma'am?" The TSA agent asks.

Britta looks to Annie and then back to the guy, "You go ahead, Annie."

"Well, I'm glad that solved itself," Jeff whispers to Abed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we get to be in first class! This is so amazing," Annie gushes from her seat next to Jeff.

"Yeah, I guess," Jeff mumbles.

"Jeff, are you okay?"

He shrugs, "Yup, perfectly fine."

Annie eyes him, but decides to ignore his negative attitude. She pulls out a stack of pamphlets instead.

Jeff looks at the pile and groans, "Seriously? I thought we agreed that we wouldn't plan ahead, and would just go with the flow."

Annie rolls her eyes, "That was a ridiculous plan. I'm just seeing what Oahu has to offer."

Britta turns around in her seat to look at the two, elbowing Abed in the process. She mutters a halfhearted apology, and then focuses back on Jeff and Annie. "So, do we have anything planned out or what? I wanted to go check out the hookah bars in Honolulu."

Jeff holds up a hand to stop her, "Britta, we are not endorsing your quest to experience all the different kind of mind altering substances."

Britta sulks, "Whatever, I wasn't even asking you. Annie, I heard there are black sand beaches, are we going to those?"

"Sadly, no. Oahu doesn't have any black sand beaches or pink sand beaches. There is this one place where there is a lot of sea life and is a big tourist spot," Annie recites information she clearly had read up on, ignoring Jeff's request of no planning.

"We should go to Turtle Bay Resort, the place where Forgetting Sarah Marshall was filmed," Abed suggests.

"Oh I loved that movie!" Britta exclaims.

"Of course you did," Jeff murmurs.

Britta's mouth twists and she sits back into her seat.

"Zac Efron was seen recently at that place, I believe, maybe we could get lucky and see him there," Annie squeals excitedly.

Jeff groans, "Ugh, I can't believe you still like that guy. He's almost worse than Britta."

Annie frowns, "You just don't like him because he gets way more girls, is really attractive, and has a butt load of money."

Jeff glares at her and is about to say some snarky retort, but a flight attendant's voice comes over the speakers announcing that everyone must be seated and buckled for takeoff.

Jeff grips the arm rests tightly and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment.

Annie places her hand on his bicep, and Jeff visibly relaxes. She smiles at him as he releases his grip on the chair to take her hand.

"First time?" Annie asks quietly.

Jeff nods and smiles nervously.

With her other hand she gives Jeff a piece of gum, and then quickly grabs Jeff's phone from his lap and turns it off.

"Hey!" Jeff attempts to take back his phone, but Annie keeps it out of reach.

"The first rule in flying is to turn off all electronics. Well, maybe not first but it's up there" Annie tucks Jeff's phone into the seat pocket in front of her, and then squeezes his hand.

Jeff jumps slightly at the loud sound of the engines, "At least after this I can say I've been out of the state."

Annie gapes at him, "You've never been out of Colorado in your life?"

Jeff shakes his head, "No, my mom couldn't afford to go on any vacations out of state, and I just never felt the urge to leave."

"My dream has always been to go to Disney World, I just haven't had the time or money to go, but I only got to leave when it was for something academic related. I once got to go to Pennsylvania to see Independence Hall and the Liberty Bell. It was fun besides the fact that I had my mom breathing down my neck the whole time. While other kids got to go elsewhere, I was learning every detail of history," Annie says a little sadly.

Jeff nudges her with his shoulder, "Maybe Gilbert will fly us down to Disney during the summer?"

She laughs, "Wishful thinking." Annie looks out the window to find them already up in the air. She pulls Jeff by his hand to look out the window. "See! It wasn't that bad. You're flying!"

Annie watches Jeff's face as he looks outside with a fascination she's only seen a few times from him.

Britta turns around and they quickly untangle their hands, but Jeff continues to lean slightly over Annie to watch the clouds whip by.

"Have you guys looked at the food menu?! There are so many options. I mean, more for you guys, but a decent amount for vegetarians," Britta grabs a menu and hands it to Annie. She eyes Jeff, "What's up with him?"

Annie smiles over at Jeff who practically pleads her not to tell. "Oh, you know, he loves to fly," she says with a shrug.

Jeff leans back into his chair, as does Britta, and thanks Annie.

She shrugs and flips open a _Sky Mall_ magazine, "You should take a look at the menu, it actually has some good choices."

Jeff takes the menu and pouts, "When will I get to use my phone?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Aloha! Welcome to Hawaii! I'm your chauffeur for your whole stay on this beautiful island. My name is Kyle."

"Hi, Kyle," Abed says and nudges Britta who glares at him.

"Please follow me to your car," Kyle walks out to sliding doors and they follow.

"Wow," Annie gasps as she looks up at the clear blue skies and the palm trees swaying in the cool breeze.

"I'll take your bags. You guys go ahead and get comfortable."

"Cool cool cool," Abed says as he hops into the limousine.

"I call sitting next to Jeffrey!" the Dean shouts excitedly.

Instead, Jeff pushes him out of the way and sits in between Abed and Annie.

Annie bounces in her seat, full of energy, "I can't wait to get to the beach!"

Britta groans, "I can't wait to get to the hotel and sleep. Speaking of our hotel, where are we staying?"

"The Trump Hotel in Waikiki! Two three bedroom suites have been reserved for you all. It's in a great area! It's lovely. Now, sit back and enjoy the view."

"Oh my god! This place is so huge!" Britta exclaims. "I still don't like that it's owned by Trump," she adds.

"Yeah, I don't know how I feel about that either," Jeff grumbles.

Kyle begins to bring out their bags and tells them to check in to get their keys and head upstairs, their bags will be waiting.

"Okay, so I will take the key for the guys and Frankie gets the keys for the girls," Jeff says as they speed up to their floor in the elevator. "Oh, and I call the king bed."


	7. Chapter 7

"Brittaaaaa! Don't be a party pooper," Annie whines as Britta continues to lay on her queen bed.

"Whatcha talking about? The party is right here," Britta mumbled into a pillow.

"Fine!" Annie huffs and walks to Frankie's room. "Heyyyyy, Frankie. How do you feel about going to the beach?"

Frankie pauses in her unpacking, "Oh, I love the beach."

Annie claps her hands, "Great! I'll go get ready!"

"Now? Oh, no, I have to unpack and then I'll probably just hang out here."

Annie frowns, "Fine, I'll go ask the guys."

Annie knocks on their door.

"Hey, Annie," Abed greets and let's her in.

"Do you wanna go to the beach with me? It's literally right behind the hotel."

"Sure. Just give me a second to get ready," he says and runs off to his room.

Jeff walks out of his room already in his bathing suit and a tank top. He flips his aviators from the top of his head down with a smirk. "I'm ready to be shirtless."

Annie laughs, "Yeah we all know you are since you've been on a strict one-grape-a-day diet."

Jeff whips off his sunglasses dramatically. "I'll have you know it was not one grape, I also had a strawberry," he jokes.

Abed pops out from his room holding a blow up tube and three bottles of sunscreen. "I figured Jeff would want the least sun protection, I wanted medium, and I'm sure you want the most," he explains to Annie who was looking at him skeptically.

"I have my preferred sunscreen and did all the research to know about how well it will protect me, so I won't need yours, but thank you," Annie says holding up her own bottle.

Jeff rolls his eyes, "Of course you did research to find the perfect sunscreen."

Annie glares at him, "Sorry that I don't want sun cancer or a bunch of wrinkles when I get older."

"Are you saying I have a bunch of wrinkles?" Jeff asks with narrowed eyes.

"Um, well, I was just talking in general about people who suntan a lot. Not you! You look great!" Annie puts on her sunglasses quickly. "Alright! Let's head to the beach!"

Abed follows a step behind Annie as Jeff slumps behind wearing a scowl.


End file.
